Life Unexpected , Season 3
by katall92
Summary: The continuation of the series as told in my perspective. Lux is now a college freshman. Please review .
1. 3x01 : Class of 2012

A smile appeared on Lux's face as she examined the several dresses on her bed. Today , she along with Jones and Tasha would be graduating in four hours. Tasha appeared wearing a purple and black dress. Lux laughed softly before speaking to her best friend. " I can't believe your wearing a dress. Who would have thought that the two of us would graduate?" The two friends hugged each other and Tasha spoke. "Very funny , Lux. It's your turn to get dressed now". Lux walked into her closet after not finding the perfect dress and gasped when she saw a wrapped box. After opening the box a smile appeared on her face. It was a short , blue dress. " Wow it's so beautiful. I can't believe Mom and Dad bought it for me". It did not take her long to put on the dress. She had started to call her parents Mom and Dad shortly after getting her license. It did not bother her at all , she loved them and it felt right.

Twenty minutes or so passed by and it was time for the girls to leave. They walked downstairs where Cate and Baze were making out on the couch. The two had gotten together after Ryan had decided to be with Julia and his son , Zachary. " Hey you guys , get a room". Tasha and Lux laughed as they made their presence known. Cate and Baze immediately parted their lips to turn their full attention on the girls. Cate looked at the two and smiled before speaking. " You guys look amazing , I'm glad you like the dress Lux". The four talked for about an hour an a half before it was time for the girls to go to the school . After hugging Cate and Bex , the girls left for Westmonte High School.

Once the girls got to the school , Lux kissed Jones and put on her cap and gown. It was not long until it was time for the seniors to get in formation. Once everyone was ready , music began to play signaling that it was time for the Seniors to walk into the auditorium.

Soon , it was time to give her Valedictorian speech. She was excited and nervous at the same time. It certainly was an honor to be given the role of being Valedictorian. An honor that she was not expecting to earn.

"I stand here today, thinking about the future and what unknowns lie ahead. I never thought I would be up here wearing a cap and gown looking out at so many people that I love, or to graduate high school with all of you. When Math, Mr. Rogers, told me that I was chosen to give the class speech, I didn't think that I had anything worthwhile to told me to just write what I know. To give the speech at Westmonte is an honor. I'm not gonna lie. Everyone just told me to write what I know.

Well, I know that two years ago, I never would have been able to write this speech. And I never could have pictured myself going to college, and now I'm going to college with my best friend. I know that in my time here, I have learned more than I ever thought I could. I..I managed to pass subjects that I used to not even be able to spell, like calculus. Like physics. Which I loved because the laws of physics are basically the laws of all the unpredictable chaos around us, there are certain universal constants. Gravity, the speed of light. These constants never change, even when everything else around them does.

Life is full of unknowns. And when those unknowns are to overwhelming, it's the constants that we have to hold onto. Like our friends. The ones who are not afraid to tell us that there's no such thing as normal. The ones who have been in our lives for every minute with you, even the hardest minutes. Like those who could have walked away, but chose to stick around. Even though they had their own lives, families. Their own children. Like our parents, because we wouldn't be here without them. Who pick us up when we fall, who come when we call them, who answer when we knock.

We all learned what a light year is. And these years together have been our light years. The years where everything became brighter. When we learned that the bright spots in our lives aren't merely spots, but constants. And no matter where I go, or what I do, you are my constant. May you never forget yours. And now if the class of 2012 will turn their tassels. We. Are. Graduated!"

After what seemed like forever , Lux's name was called. As she walked up the stage , she noticed her family and Vern in the crowd. They were clapping extremely loud. She gave the counselor a hug and shook hands with the principal then sat back down in her seat. She cheered on Tasha , Jones and every one of her fellow classmates.

When the ceremony was over, she ran to give her parents a hug. Then after hugging her parents , she hugged her loved ones. Jones sneaked up behind her and kissed her passionately. Once they parted lips , Lux smiled before speaking. "I love you". She looked around for Cate and Baze and smirked when she saw them kissing. " Hey guys stop snogging each other , I want a group picture". Everyone laughed. Ryan , Cate , Baze , Lux , Math , Tasha , Jones and Alice huddled together while Julia took the picture. Once the camera flashed , Lux looked at all of her loved ones thinking quietly to herself. "I love my constants".


	2. 3x02 Goodbyes & Surprises

A groan emerged from Lux as she heard the annoying buzzing sound from her alarm clock. The clock read that it was eight – twenty in the morning. After hitting the alarm clock several times , she pulled the covers over her head and attempted to go back to sleep. Two minutes passed by and Cate opened the door to make sure that Lux was awake for her big day. Today , Lux would be leaving with Tasha to go to college.

Cate gently sat on the bed and began pulling the covers down while smiling. " Sweetie , you have to wake up if you want to go to college on time". Lux opened her eyes and sat up in her bed while looking at Cate before speaking. "I am going to stop by Ryan's before Tash and I head out". Even though Ryan was not with Cate anymore , Lux still thought of him as a second father. Also , Cate and Ryan still continued to be friends , which made things easier for everyone.

Her mother nodded her head and raised an eyebrow. " Would you like any breakfast?" Lux froze when she was asked about breakfast. It was well known that Cate Cassidy was not a good cook. Her mother sensed Lux's feeling and chuckled. " Don't worry , your Dad is making chocolate chip pancakes for everyone". After hearing Cate's words , Lux hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Baze was cooking pancakes. When Baze noticed her presence , a Cheshire cat like grin appeared on his face. " Morning , kiddo". Once the pancakes were ready , everyone sat down at the table and talked about nothing in particular.

Two hours passed by quickly and it was time for Lux to leave the house. Everyone was quiet since no one knew what to say. After Baze loaded Lux's car , he shut the trunk's door. Cate began crying as she looked at her daughter. Lux smiled at her before speaking. " Don't cry Mom , it's not like I'm moving across the country. You guys can always visit". Cate wiped her tears and chuckled slightly. " I know Sweetie , you know me … I overreact". After promising her parents that she would call once she arrives at the college , she hugged them both at least twice and opened her car door. Before she sat into the drivers seat , she looked at them again before speaking. " I love you both , be good while I'm gone". She laughed at their joke of her being the parent and the two of them being the children. " Well I guess this is it …". Lux gave them another hug and got into her car. As she left the house , she honked the horn three times.

It was not long until Lux arrived at Ryan and Julia's house. After locking her car door , she walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. Julia opened the door thirty seconds later with Zachary in her arms. Zachary was almost three and thought of Lux as his honorary sister. She felt the exact same way about him. Julia smiled at Lux and handed Zachary to her before speaking. " Ryan is in the living room". The three walked inside and Lux rushed over to Ryan who was sitting on the couch , researching something on the Internet. Once he saw her he got up and gave her a tight hug before speaking to her. " I cannot believe you are already going to college. It seems like yesterday that we had met". Zachary wanted to play so Lux sat on the floor with him. She watched him as he giggled and played with his toy cars.

Not long after her arrival , a disgusting smell emerged from Zachary's diaper. Julia went upstairs so that Ryan and Lux could have some privacy , so that they could talk. Lux looked at him with a small smile on her face. " Zach is amazing Ryan , I'm glad your dream finally came true". He stared at her for a minute before he began speaking. " You know Lux , I may not be your father , but I am always going to be there for you". His statement made Lux's face brighten up. " Thank you Ryan , you mean a lot to me". Lux stayed for about an hour before she had to leave. After giving Ryan a hug , she left for Tasha's apartment.

Once Lux arrived at Tasha's apartment , she helped her get the luggage into the car."Lux looked at her best friend before speaking. Ready , Tash?" It was not long until the girl's were on the road. With the radio on full blast and the windows down , the girls were having a blast.

The girls finally reached their dorm room around dinner time. After grabbing a bite to eat , the girls unpacked their belongings and set up their dorm room. She got her cellphone out and began to write a message to her parents and Ryan. " We made it safely. Love y'all". Once she hit send , Lux decided to call Jones . However , his phone went straight to voice mail. Natasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " How about we go to the club ". Lux agreed to go to the club.

When they got to the club , the club was extremely packed. Music was blaring loudly while people were dancing. Tasha managed to get Lux onto the dance floor after begging her. Once one of the songs ended , Lux gasped as she got Natasha's attention. " Oh my God is that ….". She stood on the dance floor , shocked. Lux Cassidy was not expecting to see that person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please review. If you have any comments or suggestions for this story please let me know. Who do you think the mystery person could be?<strong>


End file.
